Power cables on hand held appliances have two forms. Firstly where rotation of the appliance with respect to a user is unlikely such as with power tools or hairdryers. Secondly where rotation of the appliance with respect to the user is important to the function of the appliance such as hot styling appliances, straighteners and curling devices such as tongs, wands or irons. There is a requirement to provide a continuously rotating electrical connection in the second case so that power from a power cable can be provided to a heater and/or fan unit within the appliance without significant loss of contact otherwise the user could perceive a loss of connection by a drop in temperature and/or flow rate or a longer styling time.